kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Akdong Musician
soul folk-pop | actividad = 2012-actualidad | agencia = YG Entertainment | miembros = Chanhyuk Suhyun | página = http://www.yg-akmu.com/ YG-AKMU }} Akdong Musician (악동뮤지션, también conocido como AKMU) es un dúo surcoreano formado por YG Entertainment en 2012. El dúo está formado por los hermanos Lee Chan-hyuk y Lee Su-hyun. Debutaron oficialmente el 7 de abril de 2014 con el lanzamient de Play, su primer álbum de estudio. Historia 2012-13: K-pop Star 2 Chanhyuk y Suhyun vivieron con sus padres misioneros en Mongolia durante casi cinco años antes de regresar a Corea del Sur para seguir una carrera en la industria de la música.Akdong Musician Soar to Top the Charts With ‘Play’가요계 흔드는 ‘악동 뮤지션’... "우리가 부르면 인기 검색어가 바뀐다" Fueron educados en casa por su madre. Los hermanos, bajo el nombre de Akdong Musician, fueron parte de la agencia Proteurment.악동뮤지션 소속사는 아니지만 우리도 공연해요 Bajo la compañía, hicieron varias representaciones teatrales e incluso lanzaron una canción llamada "Galaxy", que luego se utilizó como banda sonora para un comercial de Samsung Galaxy S4.악동뮤지션 귀국, 양현석-박진영-보아 '그들의 선택은?' En agosto de 2012, el dúo participó en las audiciones preliminares de K-pop Star, que se llevaron a cabo en Jamsil Arena en Seúl.'K팝★ 시즌2', 국내오디션 돌입..제2의 박지민은? Pasaron los preliminares y fueron elegidos para actuar en la primera ronda del programa, donde cantaron "Breathe" de Miss A y una canción original titulada "Don't Cross Your Legs". Uno de los jueces, J. Y. Park, fundador y ex CEO de JYP Entertainment, elogió la química entre los hermanos y las técnicas que habían incorporado en sus actuaciones. La cantante y representante de SM Entertainment, BoA, destacó y elogió la letra de su canción original, mientras que Yang Hyun-suk, fundador y CEO de YG Entertainment, los describió como "verdaderos artistas" entre las personas que se habían presentado para el show.양현석 예언 적중, '다리꼬지마' 가사 어떻길래? El dúo siguió recibiendo respuestas positivas de los jueces, hasta después de su segunda actuación en la tercera ronda.악동뮤지션 '매력 있어' 관심 폭발 "매력학과 전공했나" Los jueces señalaron que su falta de confianza era la razón principal detrás de sus actuaciones en las rondas siguientes.악동뮤지션 못나니 무대에 최초 혹평, 원래는 어땠기에? A pesar de eso, lograron ganar la competencia.(K팝) 악동뮤지션, 6번째 자작곡 선보이며 ‘절치부심’ Algunas de sus canciones originales realizadas durante la competencia fueron lanzadas bajo LOEN Entertainment y fueron bien recibidas.Gaon Singles Chart "You are Attractive", por ejemplo, fue lanzado el 12 de diciembre e inmediatamente alcanzó el primer puesto de Gaon Chart.'K팝스타2' 악동뮤지션 ‘매력있어’, 음원 공개 직후 ‘실시간 1위’ Después de la competencia, a pesar de no estar firmados por una agencia de entretenimiento, participaron en comerciales y compusieron varias canciones. Una de estas canciones fue "I Love You" para la serie de televisión, All About My Romance.'YG행' 악동뮤지션, 이틀째 음원차트 석권 '돌풍' El 24 de mayo de 2013, un mes después de ganar K-pop Star 2, los hermanos firmaron un contrato exclusivo con YG Entertainment.악동뮤지션 YG행 "이하이 이어 양현석 품으로"...이유 들어보니 2014-15: Debut con Play y primer concierto El primer álbum de Akdong Musician, Play, fue lanzado digitalmente el 7 de abril y físicamente el 9 de abril, un año después de ganar K-pop Star 2.NEWS ABOUT AKDONG MUSICIAN El álbum tiene once canciones, todas ellas escritas y producidas por Chanhyuk.AKMU's album ranks second on Billboard Tiene un total de tres sencillos acompañados de tres vídeos musicales diferentes. La primera canción, "200%", fue elegida por Yang Hyun-suk, y la segunda canción, "Melted", fue elegida por Akdong Musician. El tercer single, "Give Love", fue determinada por los fanáticos.Music Video of AKMU’s “GIVE LOVE” Has been Disclosed… With Eye-Catching Happy Ending” El álbum se ubicó en el primer lugar de Gaon Chart y en el segundo puesto de US World Albums Chart de Billboard. Akdong Musician debutó en los escenarios de K-pop Star 3 el 6 de abril. El videoclip de "200%" se lanzó el 7 de abril junto con el álbum digital. Poco después de su lanzamiento, "200%", encabezó las listas de reproducción de música, y el resto de las canciones del álbum también tuvieron buenos puestos.Akdong Musician Rules K-Pop Hot 100 With Debut Album 'Play' El vídeo musical de "Melted" se lanzó el 14 de abril. El tercer y último sencillo fue "Give Love", que fue la tercera canción con un buen puesto, después de "200%" y "Melted". El vídeo musical de "Give Love" fue lanzado el 2 de mayo. El 16 de junio, Akdong Musician participó en un proyecto de YG Family, lanzando un cover de la canción "Eyes, Nose, Lips" de Taeyang.Akdong Musician Delivers a Beautiful Cover of Big Bang Taeyang’s ‘Eyes, Nose, Lips’ La primera gira de conciertos en vivo de Akdong Musician, llamada "AKMU Camp", tuvo lugar del 21 al 23 de noviembre en el Blue Square Samsung Card Hall, Hannam-dong, Seúl.AKMU holds first exclusive concert El 10 de octubre, Akdong Musician lanzó un sencillo digital, "Time and Fallen Leaves", escrito y compuesto por Chanhyuk.Akdong Musician Drop Stunning, String-Laden 'Time and Fallen Leaves' Single Originalmente iba a ser la canción principal de Play, pero no fue añadida porque era mejor para la temporada de otoño.YANG, "No M/V for AKMU’s new song: A deliberate plan" (Interview) La canción obtuvo un "all-kill" dos días consecutivos después del lanzamiento al posicionarse en el primer puesto de nueve listas musicales.Akdong Musician makes chart-topping comebackAkdong Musician tops music charts for 3rd day El 5 de noviembre, se reveló que Suhyun sería parte de la subunidad de YG Family, Hi Suhyun, con Lee Hi.YG Unveils AKMU′s Lee Suhyun as Final Member of New Unit Group, Hi Suhyun El primer single, "I'm Different", fue lanzado digitalmente el 11 de noviembre.Lee Hi & Akdong Musician's Suhyun Say 'I'm Different' on Brassy Collaboration El 9 de octubre de 2015, Akdong Musician lanzó la canción "Like Ga, Na, Da" junto con un vídeo especial para celebrar el Día del alfabeto coreano de Corea. La canción es una producción conjunta de YG Entertainment y Woori Card como parte de una campaña oficial del Día del alfabeto coreano.악동뮤지션, 한글날 ‘가나다같이’ 음원 깜짝 공개 2016-actualidad: Serie Puberty y hiatus El 4 de mayo de 2016, Akdong Musician lanzó un EP titulado Spring, el primer disco de nueva serie de álbumes llamada Puberty. El álbum fue promocionado con el lanzamiento de dos singles: "Re-Bye" y "How People Move".AKMU confirmed double title tracks for new mini-album… To be released on May 4 at 0 o’clock El 26 de abril, Akdong Musician lanzó un cortometraje para anunciar su comeback. Comienza de manera lúdica en un mundo de fantasía hasta que las cosas comienzan a dar un giro para un final algo oscuro y espeluznante que da la sensación de un efecto de "Uncanny Valley". Después del lanzamiento del álbum el 4 de mayo, cinco canciones debutaron dentro de las diez primeras posiciones de Gaon Digital Chart, con "Re-Bye" ubicándose en el primer lugar.2016년 19주차 Digital Chart Billboard nombró a Spring como el cuarto mejor álbum de K-pop del año, diciendo que el disco "cuenta con una sensación más teatral para mostrar que el dúo de hermanos está creciendo a un ritmo emocionante".10 Best K-Pop Albums of 2016: Critic's Picks Para promover Spring, Akdong Musician realizó un miniconcierto en el parque forestal de Seúl frente a 10,000 personas.'Acoustic' the new K-pop El dúo estuvo presentándose en toda Asia por el resto del año, en showcases realizados en Taipei, Kuala Lumpur, Singapur y Shanghái.AKMU Continues Its Showcase in Malaysia Después de Spring Vol. 1, el 22 de diciembre, se confirmó que AKMU lanzaría un cortometraje titulado "Spring To Winter" para promocionar su nuevo álbum, el segundo de la serie Puberty.Akdong Musician returns on top El cortometraje fue lanzado el 1 de enero de 2017.AKMU – MUSICAL SHORT FILM 'SPRING of WINTER' El 24 de diciembre de 2016, se anunció que su segundo álbum con la temática de las cuatro estaciones, Winter, se lanzaría el 3 de enero de 2017.AKMU – 'WINTER PLAN : 사춘기과정' Este álbum contiene ocho canciones con "Last Goodbye" y "Reality" como singles. El dúo comenzó una gira por Corea del Sur, con conciertos en siete ciudades de todo el país, incluidos ocho conciertos con entradas agotadas en Seúl.AKMU concert “Diary” will be held nationwide El 20 de julio de 2017, Akdong Musician lanzó su primer single album titulado Summer Episode, con dos canciones tituladas "Dinosaur" y "My Darling".AKMU – NEW SINGLE ALBUM ‘SUMMER EPISODE’ TRACKLIST Notablemente, el sencillo "Dinosaur" marcó la primera vez que el dúo experimentó con el popular género EDM, mientras que "My Darling" es una canción acústica.악동뮤지션, ‘다이노소어’로 데뷔 첫 EDM 도전 El 13 de septiembre de 2017, YG confirmó que Chanhyuk se alistaría para su servicio militar a partir del 18 de septiembre.악동뮤지션 이찬혁, 9월 18일 해병대 軍입대 확정 Debido a su alistamiento, Akdong Musician está en hiatus. Suhyun continuósu carrera como solista/actriz. El 4 de junio de 2018, Suhyun se convertió en DJ de radio para Volume Up de KBS Cool FM. Integrantes Chanhyuk : Nombre real: Lee Chan-hyuk (이찬혁) : Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de septiembre de 1996 (22 años) : Posición: Vocalista líder y rapero ---- Suhyun : Nombre real: Lee Su-hyun (이수현) : Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de mayo de 1999 (19 años) : Posición: Vocalista principal Discografía : Para la discografía completa del dúo, véase: Discografía de Akdong Musician. Referencias en:Akdong Musician Categoría:Dúos formados en 2012 Categoría:Grupos formados en 2012 Categoría:Grupos mixtos Categoría:Artistas de YG Entertainment